crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigant Fist
This article is about the final boss of the Boss War map. If you are looking the melee weapon which is a rat-sized version of this boss, see Mini Gigant Fist. Gigant Fist is the final boss of the Boss War map. Soldiers will have to defeat him in the last Arena. Overview The final boss of Boss War is the remains of ice and fire. The demonic creature features an upper half of part demon fused with fire and flame and a massive arm capable of one-hitting a soldier while the lower half fused with iced legs able to freeze soldiers in their place. Because of the creatures powerful force, it can only be restrained in its lying ruins. Most of Gigant Fist's attack can be avoided and dodge by Dashing, or using the Medic's Grenade or Shield Card. Skills This boss shares the attacking skills with the Guardians, but much stronger, and some of his own to defeat soldiers: * CQB Attack: The usual melee attack similar to Guardian Flame/Guardian Frost. Attacks alters for front and back. * Fireball: The Gigant Fist will charge fire from his hand and hurls it at soldiers which will causes great damage if hit. Fireballs are travelling with moderate speed and it is able to avoid them just by running to sides. Soldiers can use Medic's Grenade immune damage or Shield to deflect fireballs back to the boss. * Blazing Ground: Gigant Fist punches his hand twice and punch the ground. 5 segments from the center lights and blazing into the fire similar to Flame guardian Fire ring. Right after the blaze other 5 segments will be blazed too, so it is nessesary to dodge. * Hell Spikes: Gigant Fist constantly smashes the ground five times, dealing AOE damage to soldiers. Using the dodge you can avoid 4 of five strikes. Stunable. * Ice Ring: The area attack of Guardian Frost. Boss stomps in the same way and create 5 circle of ice surrounding the Boss and spreads outwards to deal damage to soldiers in a small radius. Soldiers will be unable to move if they do not move away in time. This skill can be avoided by simply jumping. * Fire Ring: The main attack of Guardian Flame. Similar to the Ice Ring, this skill creates a circle of fire that surrounds the Boss and spreads outwards to damage soldiers. If the boss does a tall jump, when landing, it will create a wide circle of fire three times bigger than normal as it spreads. Unlike the Ice Ring skill of Guardian Frost, this skill is lethal if soldiers can't avoid it. Contrast but similar to the Guardian Flame, the Guardian will gradually damage while Gigant Fist will one-hit the soldier. * Deathblow: Gigant Fist charges his right hand with massive force and pull the soldier who dealt the most damage toward his hand. The remaining soldiers must stunt the boss in time or he will kill the pulled soldier upon fully charged his attack. While charging, shoot him as much as you can or use the Sledgehammer to stop it. * Punch Spin: Gigant Fist uses his punch and spin in a large radius like Heraklops using his chained cannon ball. Stunable. * Health Recovery: On 100x and 50x HP Gigant Fist will use this skill to become immune to damage and summons Soul Spheres from the that will help him recover his health. Soldiers must destroy those spheres before reaching him. Spheres can be blocked by Shield. * Firewall: This is Gigant Fist's ultimate skill and the most dangerous of all of his skills. Similar to Blaze, he will spin around to slowly sweep the whole map. This attack is fatal if soldiers don't dodge it. You can stun the boss to cancel attack. Strategy The simplest strategy to beat the boss involves some rules: *First of all - always use the crusher carts, that gives debuff to boss and deals 50 damage per second over 15 seconds. Crusher attack is stackable - you can stack those debuffs up to 30, that means 1500 damage per second. Actually it is possible to kill the boss almost without dealing any damage, using only carts. *Second rule - always move anticlockwise. It helps a lot to avoid firebals without collision between players and also helps to escape guardians attacks. *Third rule - do not shoot cages at the top of arena. Those cages are required for dealing with guardians. *In addition, keep the boss stationary at the center of the map either by staying far away from him or the aggro holder must stick close to him at all times. Order of attack - some attacks are random, but they are usually in that order: Fireball - Ice or Fire ring (or both) - Blazing Ground - Hell Spikes - Deathblow. If aggro player gets close, then boss are switching to another pattern: Frontal swipe - Backward swipe - Frontal swipe - Punch spin - Blazing ground - Hell spikes - Deathblow. How to deal with attacks - first of all every Crusher should be always actiwe. To detect is it active, look at number above the gate. If the number are lit - crusher is not acive and it is required to press the button near the gate to activate it. Take in mind that crusher deals damage to the players too, so try to avoid them too. The boss should be always be in the middle of arena, where the carts line are crossed. It helps faster collect crushers debuff effect and keep it in act. If boss left the center, aggro holder should be stand near the boss to forse it to use CQB attacks and then slowly moving away bring boss back to the center. After that aggro should immideatly dash out from boss to prevent next moves. Fireball '''attack should be avoided by walking around at the edge, but keep an eye out when playing in pub rooms as you can easily bump into other players running the opposite directions. Fireballs are traveling at slow pace so it is possible to rub away. If there are one or two Healer, using the Medic's Grenade will block these Fireballs. If the boss smashing it hands together - next attack will be '''Blazing ground. You need to shift into lighten areas in time to aquire immunity and avoid second strike. This attack can be avoided without using Dash, by camping at the edge of the segmented grounds and stand just to the side of the blazed piece then quickly move into it before the other piece get burned. If there is an icon under the boss HP bar, showing blaze - next attack will be Hell Spikes. You can stun boss with hammers or use dash on the second attack to nullify last three attacks damage. Look out from Ice or Fire rings. You can simply detect it if you remember guardians animation - boss will be stomping in the same way as guardians do. If you hear clicking sounds, it means boss used Deathblow '''attacks and you have 5 seconds to deal damage or stun boss with hammers. You can stun him by damage only if 7 of 8 players are alive and constantly shoot the boss with Anti-zombie weapons. The Deathblow can be escaped by using Nunchaku or Dragon Blade's charged attack (Which makes you immune to all damages), however you must charge it beforehand. On 100x and 50x it is better to switch to Shield (by pressing H and 4). In that time boss starting '''Health recovery '''pattern and is invulerable to damage so don't waste your ammo on it. Instad shoot or block the balls that are coming from the gates. Before all the balls are gone, as fast as possible leave the aree near the boss to prevent his moving out from the center and prepare to spam crushers cause debuff are gone. This is also a good time to charge your Nunchaku or Dragon Blade if your team's not strong enough to deflect all Soul Stones. On 75x and 25x boss accordinly summons Flame and Frost guardian and preparing for '''Fire wall attack. It is possible to stun boss and skip his attack. If not- dash through Fire wall to negelect the damage. One of soldiers should aggro summoned boss (remember to tell everyoune move counter clockwise so summoned bosses won't be dealing any damage to others. Aggro should lure summoned bosses under the cages on the top of arena and shoot them to fall down and stun guardian. There are 4 cages so use two of them for Flame and the others two for Frost guardian. Guardians are following the same attack patern as in their own stage. Constantly moving allows to force them to do only the jump pattern, that won't reach to other players. Also don't let guardians to get close to the boss, cause the boss will start to regenerate health. On the final phase with Frost Guardian summoned and the team's running low on lives, the best strategy is to constantly run around and activate Crushers while jumping to avoid Frost Guardian's attack. Save the Dash ability to evade Blazing ground, else just activate Crushers to let it deal damage to Gigant Fist until it's dead. Unless he uses Deathblow, a single player can use this strategy to beat him whilst other players act as bait. Gallery Artwork= 冰火魔兽.png|Artwork |-| Skills= Fire earth.jpg|Blazing Ground Deathblow.jpg|Deathblow Recovery.jpg|Health Recovery Flames.jpg|Firewall One punch.jpg|Punch Spin Unknown1.jpg|Hell Spikes Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:Bosses